


unravel

by aceofouterspace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rarepair, author takes liberties with canon, making out at a party, perhaps... too many liberties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofouterspace/pseuds/aceofouterspace
Summary: This may be a mistake, but god, it’s the best mistake that’s ever happened to him.





	unravel

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I wrote the majority of this little fic, but I think I intended it to be practice for writing intimate scenes and somewhere along the way it turned into “oh no I actually really like this ship and there’s barely any content for it, whatever shall I do??”
> 
> The answer was apparently 1) finish this then post it, and 2) start at least three more fics involving this pairing. Because that’s what I did.
> 
> (There’s a bit of explanation/backstory in the note at the end, since I didn’t feel like incorporating too many details into such a short drabble)
> 
> Enjoy, my fellow rarepair hell dwellers.

_This doesn’t make sense._

That’s the first logical thought Chikara can summon to his mind. After all, it _doesn’t_ make sense. This isn’t his place, he isn’t the one who should be here. Surely, _surely_ there’s been a mistake—

“I can practically hear your thoughts. Turn them off.”

The words are spoken into his ear, low and teasing, just barely audible over the loud music of the party happening just outside the kitchen. They coax a shiver up his spine, and he presses back against the counter in a futile attempt to suppress the reaction.

This may be a mistake, but _god_ , it’s the best mistake that’s ever happened to him.

He’s having trouble remembering how he even got here. To the kitchen, to the party, to… Kindaichi’s house? Yeah, Kindaichi’s house. Where the party is. He’s fairly certain Yahaba drove him here. Maybe.

“I'm, uh...” he begins, only to have his breath catch in his throat when teeth graze his earlobe. “I don’t… I mean, why are you—”

A huff of laughter sends hot breath spilling over his cheek, and he tightens his grip on the counter even harder, knuckles straining with the effort.

“ _Off_ , Ennoshita. You’re overthinking it.”

He blinks up at the ceiling. _When did I tilt my head back…?_ He cuts that line of questioning short when lips ghost down his neck. Who cares _when_ it happened? He’s too busy thanking every holy name he can think of that it happened at all.

“Okay. I’ll stop overthinking,” he manages to breathe out. Stopping the thoughts is quickly becoming less of a choice, anyway, what with his brain soon to be fried from the electricity shooting through his veins at every touch. “Just answer one… one question.”

Another chuckle, another brush of lips just underneath his jaw. “One question.”

“Why me?”

He’s not sure what he expects—perhaps that the feather-light kisses will stop (please don’t), or that the roaming hands will halt their slow yet steady journey underneath his shirt _(please don’t)_. Whatever the case, he definitely isn’t expecting to be crowded even tighter against the counter as those lips and hands begin to move with a slight edge of urgency and purposefulness. The gasp that escapes him in response is downright inappropriate, and he’s sure he would feel the blush in his cheeks if his entire face wasn’t already on fire.

It’s short-lived, however, when the body against his begins to pull back slightly, and he doesn’t even try to stop his own hands from reaching out and grabbing fistfuls of shirt to prevent the distance. This earns him yet another rumbling laugh, and before he can think it through, he’s lowering his head to look into Iwaizumi’s eyes.

Chikara can barely see the color of them past the dilated pupils and the low lighting, but his memory fills in the blanks. His mind is flooded with images of hazel eyes scanning the court, sparkling green in the lights of the gym with each victory, turning dark brown under the shadow of a heavy brow with the final loss. It was mesmerizing to watch him play—even more so to play against him, though it’s been months since Chikara has had the privilege. The ace, the cornerstone of his team, the power behind the spike; it’s a role that fits Iwaizumi Hajime well, one he wears with undeniable confidence and exudes with every fiber of himself, right down to the keen, observant eyes that catalog every match, every move.

It’s in those eyes that Chikara finds his answer, even before Iwaizumi opens his mouth to speak.

“I watched you,” Iwaizumi says, and Chikara uses the loud music and general chaos of the party as his excuse to lean closer. “Your control, your discipline,” and here Iwaizumi crowds forward again, breaking eye contact to dip his head down towards Chikara’s neck once more, “how careful you were,” and the hands are back, too, raking up Chikara’s shirt as they press against the curve in his spine, “and I knew.”

Chikara’s next question follows naturally, and he would perhaps feel slightly guilty for breaking the one-question-only rule if he hadn’t already broken a hundred others simply by being here, by doing this. “Knew what?”

He feels the answering grin press into his pulse point just before those lips drag across his skin, back up to his ear.

“I knew I had to be the one to unravel you.”

Spoken with slow intent, the words ricochet through Chikara's mind, rushing through and erasing all the doubt-ridden and anxious thoughts that were there before. In fact, nearly everything in his mind vanishes—distantly, he wonders if that will present an issue when he takes his Calculus test on Monday, but that worry is quickly washed away with the rest.

Iwaizumi leans back enough for their gazes to meet once more, and Chikara is immediately drawn forward, keeping the space between them at a minimum. The atmosphere is charged enough that staring should be uncomfortable, but looking into Iwaizumi's eyes, Chikara only feels a sudden and heady rush of certainty. Another moment passes, then he sways forward just a few centimeters more.

When their mouths finally meet for a heated kiss, Chikara's only thought is that it makes perfect sense to him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so since there’s no build up to this scene whatsoever, here’s a little backstory, which is 100% organic, non-canon material:
> 
> The Seijoh first- and second-years throw a graduation party for their now retired third-year teammates, but word gets out at school and it basically turns into a big, loud graduation party for the entire third-year class and all their friends. Yahaba (who, as we all know, is a secret Karasuno stan) has already befriended Ennoshita and therefore invites him to the party. Ennoshita just kinda goes along with it and mingles with the crowd and definitely isn’t constantly scanning the room hoping to see that really attractive Seijoh ace spiker that he couldn’t help but notice every time Karasuno played against them.
> 
> Meanwhile Iwaizumi is just tryin’ to enjoy his evening when Oikawa starts screeching about "enemies among us" or some shit. He looks up and oh, crap, the cute captain-to-be from Karasuno is here! He’s not supposed to be here! Iwaizumi panics, so Oikawa puts on his Serious Face and punches Iwaizumi’s arm and tells him not to panic because he’s hot stuff and can totally woo the enemy. Then Iwaizumi nods and adjusts his clothes and checks his hair in the hall mirror before mustering up all his confidence and swooping in to make some small talk with Ennoshita Chikara.
> 
> Small talk turns into genuine conversation, which turns into friendly teasing and laughter, which turns into crowding in close to hear each other over the din, which turns into moving to the kitchen to get away from the noise, which turns into… well, this.


End file.
